


Short Sighted

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's attempt at seduction isn't exactly well thought through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "glasses".

Piper stumbled, the room a blur and her head spinning slightly. She couldn't see a thing but she was certain she looked hot as fuck. How could she not? These two little lenses in their black plastic frames made Piper want to drop her knickers whenever Alex looked at her.

Subtly feeling her way along, she made her way into the bedroom, over to the blur that was vaguely Alex shaped. She'd been asleep when she'd left her in bed but by the sound of covers being thrown about, she was awake now.

"Darling, have you seen my- oh my God," Alex said, freezing on her knees in the middle of the bed when she saw Piper before laughing uncontrollably. "What are you doing, you look like a nearsighted zombie with your arm like that."

Piper yanked the glasses off. "I thought it would be sexy. It is when you do it."

"It's an art, trust me." Alex reached out for Piper's hand and put the glasses back on her, setting them lower down on the bridge of her nose. "Alright, now look at me..."

Piper looked down the glasses at her.

"Not like that, you'll go cross eyed. Yeah, like that. Now the eyebrow...?"

Piper raised one eyebrow, doing her best to recreate Alex's smolder.

"See, you can do it," Alex said approvingly. She crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for the ties on Piper’s pajama bottoms. "Now remember that look."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
